Primigon
Primigon (Japanese: フルイゴン Furuigon) is a dual-typed Rock/Dragon Powermon. It is resurrected from the Petrified Egg and is not known to evolve to or from any other Pokemon. Biology Physiology Primigon is an enormous dragon-like Pokemon with a wingspan of 40 feet. Its wings are bright green, with rows of slots along the edges to reduce noise and friction in the air. Each wing is attached to an orange and green arm with three green claws and one orange claw. Its body and legs are dark green, and its light green body has dark stripes. The feet have four green talons, one facing backwards and the other three facing forward. Its long tail is equipped with a teardrop-shaped light green blade. Its neck is relatively short, but its green head crest is as long as its orange beak, which is full of sharp scissor-like teeth. Gender Differences A female's head crest is smaller. Special abilities Because of its gigantic wings, Primigon could soar over great distances without stopping. It could also carry great weights in its talons and is able to drop its prey from a height to kill or maim it. Its powerful jaws allowed it to use Bite, Crunch, and the elemental fang trio, and it could also learn more enigmatic attacks like Dragonbreath and Dragon Pulse. It is the only known Powermon that can learn Green Gale. Habitat Primigon is mostly extinct, but it is presumed that it lived in mountains or on seaside cliffs where it could use its wings most effectively. Diet Little is known about its diet, but its sharp teeth indicate that it was carnivorous, catching both land- and water-based prey. It may also have eaten fruit and berries as well, though no fossils of its stomach contents have been discovered so far. In Iron & Copper Primigon's first appearance was in [[IC002|''Primigon Panic!]] The Ancestor Pokemon was resurrected by Pokemon Hunter Alex and promptly went on a rampage in Argent City. It was only because of Andy Tempest and his friends that it was defeated, and it has not been seen since this episode. Powerdex Entries Iron: ''"This ferocious Pokemon, armed with massive wings and jagged fangs, is the ancestor of modern Dragon Pokemon. Its skeleton resembles that of AERODACTYL, causing many to believe at first that it might be an evolution or even a different form of the same species. However, once it was revived by technology, it proved to be many times stronger and far more dangerous." Copper: "Because of its gigantic green wings, Primigon could soar over great distances without stopping. It could also carry great weights in its talons and is able to drop its prey from a height to kill or maim it. Its scissor-like teeth indicate that it was a fearsome predator; it may also have eaten fruit and berries as well, though no fossils of its stomach contents have been discovered so far." Bronze: "The first fossil ever found from this Pokemon was its monstrous beak, which was filled with scissor like fangs. After the discovery of its DNA in its fossilized eggs, it became known that its skin was bright green, and so were its eyes which enabled it to spot its prey from many miles away. Because of these traits, it became known around the world as 'the Green-Eyed Monster.'" Game Data Base Stats !115 - 171 !230 - 335 |- style="background: rgb(224, 192, 104) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: -moz-initial; -moz-background-origin: -moz-initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: -moz-initial;" | !99 - 172 !190 - 337 |- style="background: rgb(224, 192, 104) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: -moz-initial; -moz-background-origin: -moz-initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: -moz-initial;" | !72 - 139 !140 - 273 |- style="background: rgb(157, 183, 245) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: -moz-initial; -moz-background-origin: -moz-initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: -moz-initial;" | !63 - 120 !121 - 251 |- style="background: rgb(167, 219, 141) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: -moz-initial; -moz-background-origin: -moz-initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: -moz-initial;" | !36 - 90 !67 - 185 |- style="background: rgb(250, 146, 178) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: -moz-initial; -moz-background-origin: -moz-initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: -moz-initial;" | !81 - 150 !157 - 295 |- style="background: rgb(235, 214, 157) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: -moz-initial; -moz-background-origin: -moz-initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: -moz-initial;" | colspan="3"| |- | colspan="3" style="background: rgb(235, 214, 157) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: -moz-initial; -moz-background-origin: -moz-initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: -moz-initial; -moz-border-radius-bottomleft: 10px; -moz-border-radius-bottomright: 10px;"| *Minimum stats are calculated with 0 EVs, IVs of 0, and a hindering nature. *Maximum stats are calculated with 252 EVs, IVs of 31, and a helpful nature. |} Type effectiveness Under normal battle conditions, this Powermon is: If Gravity, Skill Swap, or Gastro Acid is used, if the opponent has Mold Breaker, or the Pokémon is given an Iron Ball, the effectiveness of Ground-type moves is 2x. Learnset Trivia *Although Primigon's Iron/Copper Pokedex entry states that it is closely related to Aerodactyl, they are in the Dragon egg group and Flying egg group, respectively, and cannot interbreed. *Primigon's shiny sprite has a similar coloration to the Japanese monster, Rodan. Origin Primigon, like Aerodactyl, appears to be based on pterosaurs, specifically the Pterodactyloid branch, although it has a long tail similar to Rhamphorynchids. It is also based on the wyvern, a two-legged, two-winged dragon that may have been inspired by alleged pterosaur sightings. 'Name origin' Primigon's English name derives from the words "primitive" and "dragon." Its Japanese name is a portmanteau of furui, "ancient," and doragon, "dragon." Category:Dinosaurid Powermon Category:Powermon Category:Rough Terrain Powermon Category:Rock Types Category:Dragon Types Category:Reptilian Powermon